What Would Have Happenend?
by Hermione's Clone
Summary: Flying lessons..a kiss...almost. RHr


Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot the rest belongs to the wonderful, talented J.K Rowling.

A large gaggle of Gryffindor 6th years were crowded around the Common Room notice board. This crowd included Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Ron, the tallest of the three, craned his neck to read the notice to the two: "We are pleased to announce that flying lessons will be taking place this spring, for those who wish to better their flying skills. Please contact your head of house for more information."

"Well we won't need that, will we?" Harry said grinning and nudging Ron, who laughed and nodded to him.

"What about you Hermione, will you be taking them, then?" Harry asked turning to Hermione.

"Well I suppose it would be rather reasonable, since I _am_ a witch." Hermione replied eagerly.

The next day after a rather difficult Transfiguration lesson, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat so she could make an announcement to the class. "As you are all in my house it is my duty to inform you that not everyone will be able to take flying lessons as was planned.- " a loud groan issued from most of the Gryffindors. "But, owing to the fact that Madam Hooch has fallen ill she will not be able to teach. But, we have decided that the members of the Qudditch team will be the instructors which means that only seven students will be taught to fly. Anyone wishing to learn should come to the Quidditch pitch at four, tomorrow afternoon." She finished in her harsh voice.

"I am certainly going to try to go!" Hermione exclaimed to Harry and Ron while they left from Transfiguration on their way to dinner.

"I wonder how they're choosing who teaches who?" Ron said curiously then, started piling mashed potatoes onto his plate while Harry shrugged and took a bite of the steak he had started cutting.

"Only five people will get to learn to fly." Ron muttered his mouth full of potatoes. "Because, we haven't had new beater tryouts yet." Ron added seeing the confused look on Hermione's face.

Remembering what Ron had said at dinner "_Only five people will get to learn to fly.._." His words had sent Hermione to sleep more worried than their Charms exam last year where she was absent when they had Cheering Charms.

The next day at four in the afternoon many Gryffindors had showed up at the pitch. Professor McGonagall gazed at all of the students before her then said, "Everyone write your name on the piece of parchment being handed out to you." Hermione and the others wrote their names on the parchment and dropped them in the box as Professor McGonagall instructed them.

After everyone had submitted their names, Professor McGonagall told them that the quidditch team members would simply pull a name from the box, and that would be the student they would teach.

"Mr. Potter, you first."

"Pavarti." Harry announced after pulling out a name and reading it aloud.

Pavarti blushed and walked over to Harry.

Professor McGonagall called Ginny who pulled out Seamus' name and smiled politely while Lavender scowled.

After Neville and Dean had been called Hermione had begun to loose faith that she would be picked for lessons.

Until, "Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall called.

Ron nodded and walked slowly over to the box and pulled out a name, "Hermione."

Hermione grinned while Lavender could only look jealous.

"Those of you who have not been picked should leave those who have come here." Professor McGonagall said beckoning the ones who had been picked forward.

After she had announced when the lessons were to be held and Hermione learned that she would be coming to lessons with Ron at five in the afternoon.

During the day that the lesson would take place, Ron avoided talking to Hermione and Hermione nervously avoided Ron's eyes.

Later at four-fifty Hermione got up and walked through the portrait hole and headed out to the pitch. She was surprised to see Ron already standing there waiting for her.

"Hi." Ron said, handing her a broom.

"Hi" Hermione replied smiling.

First Ron showed her how to mount the broom without falling off the end; their hands touched when he adjusted her grip on the handle, and she blushed but Ron didn't notice. Once she had gotten the hang of it, Ron showed her how to hover above the ground.

Later, when she had mastered that, they decided to go inside since it had taken her a while to learn, they headed up the stone steps and up to Gryffindor Tower, then Hermione told Ron that she was really glad they were partners and that she would see him tomorrow then when they reached the common room she, disappeared up the girls' dormitory steps smiling.

Hermione grew to enjoy going out for her flying lessons with Ron. Her flying skills were also greatly improving. Everything was great and the lessons continued until one afternoon at the end of another difficult Transfiguration lesson, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to show that she was about to make an important announcement.

"It has come to my attention that flying lessons will no longer be able to continue-" she said in her harsh voice. "Tomorrow will be your last lesson."

The next day at exactly four-fifty Hermione headed down to the Quidditch Pitch for her final flying lesson. She was not surprised to find that Ron was already there.

When he spotted here coming toward him he handed her a broom which she took, a smile on her face and her hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Hi." Hermione whispered.

Ron grinned, "Since this is our last lesson I think I'll test you! Just...copy me."

With that said Ron mounted his broom and kicked off, hard. Slowly he circled the stadium and began to gather speed, spinning faster and faster until puling out of the circle and turning around the goal posts then coming down to float next to Hermione.

"Easy!" Hermione exclaimed mounting her broom.

After she had completed Ron's challenge she came down to hover next to Ron. "Like I said," she whispered getting a floating closer to him "Easy."

"You did well." Ron said grinning.

"Really?" Hermione asked inching closer to him.

"Yeah," Ron replied nervously

"I really liked doing this." Hermione said

"I'm glad." Ron replied.

Her face was within an inch of his now.

"Ron I-"

"Hey! Ron, Hermione!"

This sudden shouting caused Ron to break Hermione's gaze and look around wildly to see who had yelled.

Harry was yelling something about Snape giving him detention.

For some reason that she did not know, Hermione couldn't think clearly there was only one thing on her mind though, "What would have happened if we had kissed.." Little did she know Ron was thinking that too.

**A/N: That's it! Please review!**


End file.
